Budapest
by CurledRibbons
Summary: Avengers!Klaine. A drabble/one shot series revolving around Blaine as Hawkeye and Kurt as the Black Widow, with occasional Stony moments. Rated T for now.


**AN: This is a new drabble/one shot series that I'm starting. It's based around avengers!Klaine, with Blaine as Hawkeye and Kurt as the Black Widow. (Also there will be Stony because.)**

**I WILL BE TAKING PROMPTS FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS!**

**I don't own anything.**

They sit around the table, taking bites of the schwarma, barely speaking. Steve and Tony have pushed their chairs next to each other and are holding hands, whispering softly to each other. It seems every minute they get closer.

Bruce had suddenly gotten up and left, mumbling things that no one could hear.

Blaine's arrows have dropped to the floor, his head in his hands. He's barely touched his schwarma. This fight was even worse than Budapest in his mind.

Kurt on the other hand, is devouring his, trying to keep his mind off of what had just happened.

They keep their chairs a respectable distance from each other, trying to ignore their feelings for each other and their feelings about the fight.

Steve and Tony, on the other hand, are now trading small kisses, their foreheads pressed against each other in between, eyes communicating everything they need the other to know.

Blaine's watching them through his fingers, wishing he had the courage to do something like that with Kurt.

All of them almost died today, he considers. And if they did, he would've died without telling Kurt that he loved him. And that makes Blaine feel like even more of a coward.

Kurt's finished off his schwarma now and he thinks about how he wishes that he could be as open with Blaine as Steve is with Tony. He wishes that he could've told Blaine how he really felt, beginning in Budapest. He wishes that he wouldn't have left right after Budapest. Kurt feels his self doubt and anger beginning to boil, so he stands up abruptly and strides away as quickly as possible.

Blaine looks up to see Kurt walking out. He throws a twenty on the table, not that Steve or Tony notice, and follows Kurt out.

Kurt's standing outside, arms wrapped around himself.

"Hey," Blaine states as he walks up to him. Kurt glances at him and nods, his face a blank wall. Blaine knows this look well.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asks, as he moves to stand right in front of Kurt.

"Yeah." Kurt's looking at the floor. Blaine knows this look well.

"Really?"

"No, but why would you care?" That stings. But, Blaine knows exactly why Kurt thinks Blaine doesn't care. Blaine's never been able to convince Kurt that Sebastian was just a target.

"I do," Blaine whispers. Kurt shivers, even though it's not that cold outside. Blaine's voice still affects him after all these year.

"I find that hard to believe…"

"You need to let go of Budapest Kurt…" Blaine takes a step towards Kurt, who instantly recoils.

"I can't!" Kurt practically yells.

"Why?" Blaine asks almost immediately.

"Because I fell in love with you in Budapest!" Kurt yells, gasping as soon as the words leave his mouth. "I…I…" he stutters. Blaine stands in place stupidly, mouth wide open. "I…I guess you don't feel the same way." He turns around and starts to walk away. Blaine's brain finally catches up with the present.

"Wait!" he yells, taking a few steps. Kurt's stops and turns back around, tears evidently welling in his crystal blue eyes.

"What? You want to reject me again?"

"No," Blaine says and does the only think he can think of.

He kisses Kurt.

And Kurt kisses back.

And their arms wrap around each other.

Blaine's the first to break the kiss. He smiles at Kurt. "Um…I kinda sorta love you too…" Kurt blushes and looks away.

"Well I kinda sorta love you."

"Wanna make me the happiest superhero in the city?"

"How?"

"Be my boyfriend?" Blaine gets his answer in a single kiss.

"Of course." They kiss again, and break away to hear clapping. Kurt starts to giggle and Blaine turns around to see Steve and Tony clapping.

"I told you everything would work out after Budapest, Blaine!" Tony calls out.

Steve shoots him a look. "Stop being a know-it-all, honey."

"Sorry," Tony replies. "We'll see you two tomorrow?" He calls out to Kurt and Blaine.

"Yep!" Blaine responds. Tony nods and wraps his arm around Steve as they walk away.

"So," Kurt asks with a coy smile. "Wanna spend the night together?"

"Is that even a question? Lead on…" He grabs Kurt's hand and his arrows, before they head off into the night, not as two superheroes, but just as two lovers.


End file.
